Doji Chomei
Doji Chomei was a bushi of the Crane Clan, who became a Rikugunshokan of the Crane armies in the Clan War and War Against Shadow, and ended his services as Crane Clan Champion's advisor. Upbringing Doji Chomei was born to a Doji Courtier mother and a Daidoji bushi father. While never a gifted courtier, the skills he learned from his mother proved very useful when dealing with the merchants of his father's world. Time of the Void, p. 88 Training Chomei spent a great deal of time in the holdings of the Mantis. He trained in their dojos, learned from their sensei, and found wisdom in their philosophies. He was accepted among them as a student, friend, and eventually, a military leader. He served with many Mantis units during routine drills and those troops who served him were impressed with his judgement and quick reasoning. Clan War: Crane Army Expansion, p. 41 Ambassador to the Mantis Chomei served as the magistrate of a minor Daidoji port until his clan asked him to serve as an ambassador to the court of Yoritomo. While most Crane found life in the Mantis Isles difficult, Chomei discovered that he fit in well with the boisterous bushi of the Mantis Clan. A friendly duel between Chomei and Yoritomo himself, which Yoritomo easily won, fostered a deep respect between the two men. Clan War Chomei was an ambassador to the Three Man Alliance during the Clan War, enlisting them as allies of the Crane. Doji Chomei (Time of the Void flavor) With the nearly limitless wealth of the Crane at his disposal, Chomei found himself leading a large force of Yoritomo's Alliance troops, from the Fox, Wasp, Centipede, Tortoise, and Mantis clans. Chomei and Asahina Ejigen were instrumental in the defense of Kyuden Doji against a Shadowlands force of goblins, undead, and oni. Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, pp. 20-25 He was also involved in Daidoji Uji's campaign to stall the Crab Clan's advance north. Though costly in terms of casualties, and generally considered a failure, these delays might have saved Otosan Uchi from complete destruction at the hands of Shadowlands forces. Chomei was considered a hero of the Clan War. Ashes and Steel, by Rich Wulf Mantis Clan Following the coronation of Toturi I, Chomei traveled Rokugan. Eventually he returned to the Mantis Clan, hoping to forge new alliances. Doji Chomei (Jade flavor) Fox Clan Chomei later brokered an alliance between the Crane Clan and the Fox Clan. Doji Chomei (Fire and Shadow flavor) Hidden Emperor, p. 79 Legacy of the Naga A contingent of Naga visited the capital Otosan Uchi to meet the Emperor Toturi I. They wished to give to him a pearl to safeguard. Miya Arugo politely refused the gift once, as custom dictates refusing twice before accepting. The naga contingent were not aware of the custom, and took the refusal at face value and left. Legacy of the Naga, Part 2, by Edward Bolme Chomei, alongside Kakita Kyruko and Daidoji Rekai began planning how they would intercede with the Naga, in an attempt to obtain the pearl and therefore gain favor with the Emperor. The Naga were not willing to offer the pearl to the Crane or Lion Clans, veiwing them merely as an extension of the Emperor. The pearl was eventually given to the Unicorn Clan Legacy of the Naga, Part 3, by Edward Bolme to protect in 1135Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition p. 24, and from it hatched the woman known as Akasha. Legacy of the Naga, Part 4, by Edward Bolme War Against Shadow Chomei was Rikugunshokan during the War Against Shadow. Ogre at Kyuden Doji Chomei fought and defeated an ogre at Kyuden Doji, but was severely wounded. Mantis Civil War Chomei had not been back to the Islands of Spice and Silk for thirty years when in 1159 Moshi Mogai requested his presence in Kyuden Gotei to discuss unespecified matters with Mantis Clan Champion, Yoritomo Kitao. At that moment he was advisor of Crane Clan Champion, Doji Kurohito, and Daidoji Daimyo, Daidoji Rekai. When Chomei arrived he realized Kitao was not present, and would not return for several weeks. Kumiko's Coup at Kyuden Gotei Chomei and his yojimbo, Doji Hisato, were involved in the coup organized by Kumiko's followers, the Yoritomo Elite Guard, against Kitao's supporters, the Storm Legion. After the success of the coup, Chomei met with their leaders, Yoritomo Komori, Yoritomo Kamoto, and the Daughter of the Storm, Yoritomo Kumiko. Kumiko requested the Crane's support to take back what she considered her true rights, and to spread the word of Kitao's involvement in the murder of Yoritomo Aramasu, based in the words of the Shogun, Akodo Kaneka. Chomeis' Decision Kurohito decided to not support any side of the Mantis Civil War. Instead of it the Crane would continue to use Kitao's troops in the Second Yasuki War, and to spread the version made by the Shogun about Aramasu's death. More than that the Crane would vie their support with two gifts, the Aramasu's ashes to Kitao and Nobori Raiu, the Celestial Sword of the Mantis, to Kumiko. Kurohito gave Chomei authority to make the decision to which side Crane Clan should support when it would no longer be possible to remain neutral. See also * Doji Chomei/Meta * Doji Chomei/CW Meta External Links * Doji Chomei (Time of the Void) * Doji Chomei Exp (Fire and Shadow) Category:Crane Clan Members